Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is the twentieth episode of the third season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot The movie opens with Mystery Inc. being pursued by a green troll. After an accident with Scooby, he is caught and revealed to be a counterfeiter. This is actually a re-enactment of the now-dissolved Mystery Inc.'s adventures on a television program by Daphne and Fred, who are running a successful TV series (Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake). Velma has gone on and become the proprietor of a mystery bookstore, and Scooby and Shaggy bounce from job to job, including working in customs at an airport, from which they are fired after eating all the confiscated imported foods. Not long after, they are visited by Julian and his friends, who had recently fallen into their world. Since their mysteries have all involved mere crooks in monster costumes, Fred decides that Daphne's show should be about tracking down real ghosts, so he gets the gang back together and invites Julian and his friends on a trip to Louisiana. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, like a nerdy guy in a lobster-man suit haunting a fish factory, an old man disguised as a gargoyle, a holographic ghost, and a zombie policeman that turns out to be a woman, the gangs finally arrive in New Orleans. There they are invited by a young woman named Lena to visit Moonscar Island, the home of her employer, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical (except for the scared/convinced Shaggy and Scooby and Julian and his friends), they decide to go with Lena, on whom Fred has taken a fancy (to Daphne's disapproval). On the way, Velma and Caitlyn inform the gangs that Moonscar Island has had many unexplained disappearances over the years. On the island, the gangs meets Lena's employer, Simone Lenoir, a beautiful French-American; Jacques, the island's ferryman; and Beau, Simone's gardener, to whom Daphne takes a fancy (to Fred's disapproval). They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, a grungy-ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The first act is like a standard Scooby-Doo cartoon, with the gangs investigating and working to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Scooby, Bolin, Michelangelo, Grunge and Shaggy are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole. While Scooby and Shaggy try to climb out, they pull down some of the wall, revealing a skeletal arm. A mysterious green fog envelopes the skeleton, causing it to transform into the grisly zombie of Morgan Moonscar himself. While running away, Scooby, Bolin, Minkey, Grunge and Shaggy run into a suspicious Beau and bring everyone back to the hole, which is now, however, empty. Simone invites the gangs to her house to stay for the night. As the gangs are dressing up for dinner, Shaggy and Bolin see the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Later that night, Scooby, Grunge, Michelangelo, Bolin, Broadway and Shaggy eat in the Mystery Machine, so Scooby wouldn't chase Simone's cats. However, the spicy food burns their mouths and the six of them rush to the lake for water. The green fog reappears and sinks into the nearby ground, causing an army of Voudoun zombies to emerge from the lake. Due to Shaggy's bad driving, the Mystery Machine gets stuck in a muddy bank, forcing the gang to flee on foot. Fred, Daphne, the other gargoyles, turtles, Alice, Velma and several others go to look for them, but bump into Beau, so they split up. Fred and Daphne argue about each other's supposed love interest. They come across Scooby and Shaggy trying to escape, and Roxie captures a zombie. Fred thinks the zombie is another fake, but it turns out to be all too real, and when the other zombies begin to swarm them, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and the others separate in panic. Fred trips on a stone, and his camera (which he used to record their investigation) sinks into quicksand, leaving them without proof. Fred and Daphne reunite with Velma and Beau (Velma is now suspicious of Beau because "he is never nearby when something strange happens" and she decides to stick by him). Elsewhere, Scooby and Shaggy discover wax dolls that look like Fred, Velma, and Daphne, and they play with them, causing his friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Caitlyn, Hiccup and Tigress run up to the gangs and tells them that Dark Legion soldiers led by Rohan were attacking the mansion. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Beau and the others return to Simone's house to discover that the creatures and Rohan had disappeared. While investigating, they discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena in the passage, who tells them that Rohan and the creatures kidnapped Simone and dragged her away. Daphne, Fred, Velma, Lena, Beau and the others proceed down the passage and find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels as well as Rohan's (meaning she wasn't "dragged") and interrogates Lena about the story. Indeed, Simone and Rohan appear with Dr. Facilier and Amon, and use a combination of Rohan's magic, Dr. Faciliers voodoo and Amon's bloodbending to trap the gangs. Simone and Lena then reveal themselves to be evil werecats. Simone reveals that in 1798, she and Lena were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to the cat god. One night, during the harvest moon, while the settlers were celebrating their successful harvest, Morgan Moonscar and his pirates battled forces led by Julian's father. The battle scared the settlers, except for Lena and Simone, into the bayou where they were eaten by alligators. The vengeful Lena and Simone begged their cat god to curse the pirates and Julian's father. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates. However, Julian and his friends beat back the werecats and managed to escape. The curse caused the duo to become werecats permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality. Over the years, Lena lured more people to the island, and they also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims (by this time, Jacques has already transformed into his werecat form, revealed Kraven and Scorpion and chase Shaggy and Scooby, Bolin, Broadway, Grunge and Michelangelo). Rohan reveals that he plans to use a ritual of blood (much to Alices disgust) to make himself immortal and all-powerful. The zombies - including Morgan Moonscar - were the victims they have murdered over the centuries, who reanimate every harvest moon to warn away visitors, and that they were merely trying to warn the gang to leave to prevent them from suffering the same fate they did. Bolin, Broadway, Grunge and Michelangelo battle Jacques, Kraven and Scorpion while Scooby-Doo and Shaggy escape. Scooby and Shaggy accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony, and distracting the werecats. Velma is quickly able to untie herself and create voodoo dolls of Lena and Simone to interrupt their power. When they are finally cornered, the werecats' curse expires, causing their bodies to age hundreds of years and disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Afterward, Beau is revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island (to Velma's fascination); Fred and Daphne become a couple again, and Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. Julian is deeply troubled by what Simone had said about his father leaving the people to die. However, Leonardo reminds him that Simone was bitter, what she says may not have been the whole truth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3